Ash: New Journey
by NaturesBeast
Summary: Ash meets a new friend while trying to get Pikachu from the tree. Ash will use Aura, later though. NO Misty! There maybe be Yaoi but i don't know so I am rating it T until I decide.
1. Ch 1 Rattata and Training

Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated my other story 'Kitsune Style' but it seems I lost my muse it's gone and disapeared on me.

Don't worry im looking for it! after i find it im going to beat it up and tie it to my bed... ok (cough) all joking aside, just to say, im not abandoning 'Kitsune Style' just putting it on hold...

Anyway this story is about Pikachu not Listening and Ash meet a new friend while trying to get him to listen. NO Spearow attacks.

Ash is smarter then he lets on and calmer... until he gets excited then he's hyper than the battery bunny (hehe)

Disclaimer: Is Misty dead? Has Ash catch a legendary? Is Pok'emon a Yaoi in any form Except fanfiction/doujinshi?...No? THEN I DON'T OWN IT!

And no this wont be a yaoi... unless _ALOT _of people vote it to be a yaoi.

Even then it might not be, but it still could be...hmmm

* * *

-Line People it will get your attention!-

* * *

Ch.1 Rattata and Training

"Come on pikachu please work with me" Ash said as he looked up at his first pok'emon who was sitting in a tree ignoring him.

At Ashes plea he looked at him then turned his nose up at him, then perseded to turn his back on him and scratch his ear.

Ash sighed and sat down against the same tree, depressed that he couldn't even make so new pok'emon friends, all because his starter refused to even try to get to know him or listen.

Ash sat there just feeling the breeze, when a bush rusled near by, Ash turned to see a Rattata eyeing him from said bush, Ash pulled out his pok'edex Dexter and scaned it.

**Rattata: The Mouse Pok'emon**

**Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.**

**It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime.**

"Well hello there little guy" Ash said with a small smile then his stomic growled, "uhh, I guess im getting hungry" he said patting his stomic. "I wonder if mom packed a lunch", he said then rumaged though his backpack.

The Rattata watch the human cautiously, from his spot under the bush, he had smelt the human and the Pikachu, but he also smelt food, which caused him to seek out the food only for him to see the human, leaning against the tree.

When the human saw him Rattata was ready to run but one look at the humans eyes made him stop and stare, this human eyes where sad, but curious.

Most of the humans that come through here where all smiling happily, but not this one, Rattata looked around thinking something must have made him sad, but found nothing, then he heard a mecanical voice, he snaped his head to the human to see a red box.

Then the human was talking to him, then the smile, it was nice, then he was rumaging through the sack that had the food smell coming from it.

Cautiously I stept closer, a few feet from the bush, this human doesn't feel bad like the other humans, actually he feels really nice.

"Ah found it mom your the best, theres even two bowl for my pok'emon to eat from, and of course some pok'emon food." Ash said as he pulled the pok'emon food from his backpack, his sandwhiches and the two bowls setting them down he looked a the wary Rattata.

"Would you like to have lunch with me since Pikachu wont, it's nice to eat with someone then alone." Ash finished then poored some pok'emon food in the blue dish then placed a little ways from him self, then looked away, not bothering with watching if the little mouse ate or not and started on his own after gettin a negitive from Pikachu, when asked to join him.

He ate in silence, for a while, then heard some munching, peeking over he saw the Rattata munching away at the pok'emon food while looking at him every once in a while, tensing when I drank from the water bottle my mom packed.

After I finished eating I sat there a stared ahead watching the senery while listening for when the little Rattata was finished.

After a while there was no more munching sounds and I looked over, Rattata was finished but it was staring at him with a tilted head looking relaxed, even if it was only a little.

"Are you finished?" Ash asked voice low so as not to scare the mouse. "Rattata!" it said nodding, i slowly reach over, watching it tense up again, and pick up the bowl, looking at its near shiny look.

Chuckling Ash asked "Where you that hungry Rattata, you pretty much licked it clean" Ash started to clean up the mess putting the bowls, water bottles, and rappers away in his bag to be thrown away latter, zipping up his bag he looked at the Rattata who had backed way when he starting to put every thing away.

"Well Rattata thanks for having lunch with me, it was nice maybe we could do it again when or if come through here again." Ash said then looked up at Pikachu who was asleep on a high branch, "Pikachu lets go I want to get to Viridian quickly".

Pikachu only yawned and turned its head, Ash sighed and took out Pikachus Pok'eball and returned him catching the yellow mouse by surprise and was pulled into his pok'eball, Ash stared at it for a second the sighed again.

Putting the ball on his belt, he threw on his bag, not noticing he dropped a pok'eball.

Turning to the Rattata who stayed where he was, its head tilted curious.

"See ya Rattata, hope we meet again," Ash then turned and started to walk away, Then he heard a ding, he turned and saw one of his pok'eballs on the ground, blinking he looked around for the little mouse.

"No way" Ash walked to the ball and picked it up, then released the pok'emon from the ball.

"Ratta!" it cheers then looked up at his new trainer, smiling at the confused look.

Ash nelt in front of Rattata and said "Are you sure you wanna come with me Rattata? you'll have to battle eventually, and then theres the training you'll be doing, so are you sure?"

Rattata looked a his trainer and nodded "Ratta-tata!" while smiling.

Ash smiled big and picked his new friend up and placed him on his shoulder, it's good to have you Rattata, I hope we can find even more friends for our team" Ash said while putting Rattatas ball away.

Rattata rubbed its whiskered cheek against Ashes and settled on his shoulder while keeping watch ready to help his new trainer when needed.

Ash started to walk again then stoped taking a quick glance at his new friend "You know I don't know what kind of moves you can do" Ash pulls out Dexter and scans Rattata again.

**Rattata: The Mouse Pok'emon**

**Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.**

**It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime.**

**Type: Normal**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Sex: Male**

**Lvl. 5**

**Ability: Guts **

**2nd Ability: Run Away**

**Hidden Ability: Hustle**

**Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Uproar* Flame wheel***

**(Note: Uproar and Flame wheel are egg moves)**

"Woah you are awesome Rattata, you can even use a fire attack!" Ash gushed acratching the mouse behind the ear who promptly turned into a purple pile of mush at the attention.

"hmm i also need to check pikachus to now that i think about it.

Ash quickly scaned Pikachus ball.

**Pikachu: The Electric Mouse Pok'emon**

**When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks.**

**It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.**

**Whenever PIKACHU comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this POKéMON mistook the intensity of its charge.**

**Type: Electric**

**Nature: Rash**

**Sex: Male**

**Lvl. 10**

**Ability: Static**

**Hidden Ability: **

**Moves: Thunder Shock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack.**

"Cool lets hope we can get him to cooperate later, he could be a great pok'emon if we could get past that attitude." Ash said then started walking again, thinking of a way to get Pikachu on there side. An hour later coming to the lake he knew was here from previous secret trips into the forest too play with the pok'emon. (That he vowed never to tell his mother about)

"Rattata were going to train here for a couple of days, were going to get stronger then were going to callenge Pikachu to a battle if he loses he has to at least try to cooperate with me and hopefully he'll start to like me later." Ash says as the purple mouse jumps to the ground and goes to get a drink from the lake, while nodding to his idea, it was a good one, it would show him to be a good trainer.

Ash set up his tent with his large sleeping bag in it (his mom bought it, why it was so big he didn't know) "Rattata lets go gather some fire would before we start, ok"

After collecting the would and picking some berrys from a couple of trees that was near there camp, storing the berryins in a berry sack his mother thought to give him, that attached to the side of his pack.

"Okay Rattata let get started I want to work on your attacks for now then we'll start on speed and strength and maybe I could teach a move or two, so lets get started!.

Rattata cheered and started to show-off to its trainer.

Ash noted that Rattata needed to work on Flame Wheel and told him to do 10 laps around the clearing while useing Flame Wheel, in the mean time he worked out a schedule for the next 4 days.

* * *

8:00-8:30 wake up/breakfest

8:30-10:00 Work on Flame Wheel and other attack

10:00-11:00 Strength training

11:00-1:30 Speed training

1:30-2:30 Lunch!

2:30-3:30 Move Training

3:30-5:00 Look for new pok'emon (And hope we make new friends!)

5:00-6:30 Relax and Stretch, Get to know each other. (And the other pok'emon if we catch any)

6:30- Dinner and Bedtime

That was their schedule for those five days.

-End Chapter-

* * *

What cha think guys im up for suggestions on what Ash should catch on his journey, and yes he will catch all his original pok'emon from Caterpie to Torterra. So yeah shout out what cha think he should catch.

And NO F*CK MISTY SHES A B*TCH THAT STOLE TOGEPI I HATE HER! She will not be in my fic traveling with Ash. Bashing is a requirement for her in my fic!

No affence to people who like her but I find that shes a bitch, but it will only be for one or two chapters and maybe she will be mentioned later...for what ever reason.

Ash will get Togepi cause people seem to want to throw the poor infant at misty or just forget it when Ash travels by himself or just with Brock.

Which by the way you all tell me if he should travel with Brock or not. I want him to, but if enough of ya'll say no then so be it.

Also about Team Rockets Meowth, Ash will get it, but how many different ways to choose from.

A. Finding him in an alley beaten up... some how

B. He gets lost in Viridian after a fight with Jessie (James is usually the quite one)

C. When they come to the PC to rob it Ash accedently trips on something, his pok'eball rolls across the floor and hits a severly..._injured_... Meowth.

* * *

_Sneak Peek at the next Chapter _

So throw your hands into the air and get ready to catch it!

HERE IT COMES!

BAM!... ow

It hit my head...

* * *

...

_Ch.2 New Pok'emon and Viridian City!_

_Eevee maybe cute and calm, but she can be down right Vicous when taken from Ash. _

_Not that she was the only one that could be vicous._

_-There you have it, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for more-_

* * *

Until then

Nature-Sama


	2. Ch 2 New Pok'emon and Viridian City!

To my awsome readers unfortunatly im in the middle of a move and won't be able to post anymore chapters for a couple of months or so i've decided to give you all an early/late birthday! so enjoy and again sorry for making you all wait for any more chapters after this one for a while.

(Im also trying to continue Kitsune style!)

but don't despair i'll be able to continue writing so when we get settled and get internet i'll be posting everything I got at that point maybe even other stories cause as I say 'Boredom leads to Fantasy!' so be ready to read!

Enjoy and wish me luck!

**What im going to say to the people who gave me the awesome reviews!**

...

PokemonKeybladeAlchemistXIII: Dude your awesome!

Adjuster: Semi-interesting? yeah don't worry i don't plan for him to 'railroad' the Indigo League he will have to try.

Elemental-Aura: Pikachu? yeah you might not like this chapter but try to read until the end. K. I hate Misty about as much and Sakura (from Naruto) but nat as much. i don't know much about the Kalos Region so when I get there i'll probably know more as for the girls, I liked May the most plus Max is a cute kid so yeah they might be joining... maybe i can use the powers of the Auther to twek some things...

Ash wont know how to cook just yet (he's 10!) so traveling with Brocko? yeah good idea, No?

As for Eevee well you'll have to read and find out.

Dragonfire81: Naming the pok'emon, never crossed my mind, but Stone? for a Spearow? why?

PsychicAuraKing123: ... dude they train their butts off, plus I couldn't think of what else to put... but I went back and changed it.

TinkotheWolf: You and Me, are going to get along just fine my friend.

OracionMist: As I said with Tinko You and me will get along just fine. As for Lucario?... Ash IS known to get lost... who knows... Ice and Dark types?... Muhahaha you'll have to wait and see... As for Brock? i'll have to think about it.

GoofyGoobinLegen: Gary and Ash love it! but unfortunately Garys a Basterd at the moment, so maybe later

********Spoiler! kinda...********

**I've see 1 Volkner and Ash yaoi and I wound love nothing more than to see more of the. (they haven't updated in Forever! plus barely anything has happened!. So I in all my Awesomeness of an autor may choose to twek once again! Muhahaha! **

********End Spoiler!********

EnchantingNightmares: Thanks! But I wasn't really thinking when I was wirting the scene were Ash was having trouble with Pikachu, I just remembered the Rattata from Ep. 1 and then found myself typing Ashes encounter with it. As for the Legenday/Pseudo-Legendary? yeah I agree with you on that, not that some arn't interesting... it's just, its been done to many times.

Farla: What do you mean by try harder? Harder at what? The plot? The description? Cause you need to be more pacific.

BlackLatios562 at your command: Thank you! another hater of misty! as for the Eevee thing you'll have to read to find out! I like your story _'Ash's Shadow Journey'. _Mainly Black Mew, I love Black Mew!

**End of the things im going to say to the people who gave me the awesome reviews!**

Ch.2 New Pok'emon and Viridian City!

"Rattata, Teddiursa, Eevee, Magikarp! lunchtime!" Ash called out to his pok'emon as he sat down near the lake with the berrys and bowls of food to feed his hard working pok'emon. He was happy to have met his new friends.

Ash watched his pok'emon eat after there training and thought about how he met them.

-Flash Back-

Ash just got done with Rattatas first day of hard training and relaxed for a minute and fed Rattata some of the Oran Berrys they had picked earlier.

After another two minutes of resting they set out to look for some new friends, after an hour of disapointment, Rattatas Ears perked up and snapped its head to the side after a second of listening he took off in the direction of what ever it was hearing.

"Ratta!" it yelled as I followed to a small clearing, as we burst into the clearing I spot what Rattata was so frantic about two small brown furred pok'emon looked scuffed and beat up, mostlikly by the Spearow that live here.

I quickly and gently pick up the poor pok'emon and race back to camp to fix up the little ones.

I gently clean both the brown furred pok'emon up using the lake water to bath them, being carful of their wounds, drying them off and using the potions my mom packed, (Note to self tell mom shes the greatest mom ever!) I place them in my sleeping bag for the time being to wait until they awaken.

A while later Rattata and I were just about to start to eat dinner when the two pokemon climb out of the tent groggily only to trip over each other.

-End Flash Back-

I chuckle at the memory of meeting his little ones, though Magikarp was an easier matter.

They had met the fish when they calt it watching them, then he used Tackle on Rattata and that demanded a battle, so Rattata Battled the fish and it practically threw the pok'eball himself, to say it wanted to be capture, well it was perty much implied, It's a hard worker too!

"Okay guys after lunch were going to relax for the upcoming challenge of beating Pikachu lets check everyone out first!" Ash said while they cheered.

Pulling out Dexter he check everyone.

**Rattata: The Mouse Pok'emon**

**Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.**

**It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime.**

**Type: Normal**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Sex: Male**

**Lvl. 15**

**Ability: Guts **

**2nd Ability: Run Away**

**Hidden Ability: Hustle**

**Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Bite, Pursuit, Dig, Iron Tail Uproar* Flame wheel***

**(Note: Uproar and Flame wheel are egg moves)**

**Eevee: The Evolution Pokémon**

**EEVEE has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various STONES causes this POKéMON to evolve.**

**Type: Normal**

**Nature: Quiet **

**Sex: Female**

**Lvl. 14**

**Ability: Adaptability**

**2nd Ability: Run Away**

**Hidden Ability: Anticipation**

**Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Bite, Iron Tail*, Swift.**

**(Note Iron Tail is an egg move)**

**Magikarp: The Fish Pok'emon.**

**Famous for being very unreliable. It can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers and shallow puddles.**

**MAGIKARP is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. However, it is actually a very hardy POKéMON that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is.**

**Type: Water**

**Nature: Bold**

**Sex: Male**

**Lvl: 15**

**Ability: Swift Swim**

**Hidden Ability: Rattled **

**Moves: Tackle, Splash.**

**Teddiursa: The Little Bear Pokémon**

**If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they're soaked with honey.**

**It licks its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. A TEDDIURSA makes its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by BEEDRILL.**

**Type: Normal**

**Nature: Naive**

**Sex: Male**

**Lvl: 15**

**Ability: Pickup**

**2nd Ability: Quick Feet**

**Hidden Ability: Honey Gather **

**Moves: Scratch, Lick, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Metal Claw*, Night Slash*.**

**(Note: MetalClaw and Night Slash are egg moves)**

"You've all done well to get to the level you are, your all hard workers let's relax for now we'll challenge Pikachu in a hour or two." Ash said going to his tent and getting a inflatible ball, that looked like a Master Ball.

"Who wants to play ball?" that was all that needed to be said before the ball was a bouncing.

An Two hours later some happy pok'emon and trainer were relaxing after an hour of the Ball war.

"Okay guys are you all ready to challenge Pikachu?" the pok'emon cheer "Rattata are you ready?" Rattata thumped its chest giving a firece look and a nodd. "okay here we go" Ash said.

Ash calls out Pikachu, then calmly dodges a Thunder Shock, while it screeches it's name. After a minute it stops relizing it wasn't hitting the Basterd who dared force it into the horrible ball, then noticed the other pok'emon standing around staring at him.

"Well are you done throghing a tantrum?, Cause im issuing a challenge." Ash said calmly staring at his first pok'emon waiting for an answer.

Shaking its head no while yelling at Ash. It turned it's back on them then ran away not looking back going through a bush and disapeared.

Ash looked over to his other pok'emon worried only to see they looked furious even Eevee usually the calm and quite one of the group looked ready to maim.

I shook my head 'I don't want to know' "Guys calm down, it's ok let's just relax the rest of the day and maybe he'll come back if not we'll head to Viridian City and send the Professor Pikachus ball when we get to the pok'emon center okay".

For the rest of the day they all took a long deserved rest though they kept an ear out for there 'team mate'.

The next day arrived with no sign of Pikachu, Ash sighed as he packed his tent 'Pikachu isn't coming back is he' he thought as he slugged on his back pack and checking the clearing for any trash, finding none he called to his team.

"Okay it seems Pikachus not coming back 'I was really hoping he would' lets get going to Viridian City and get you all to the Pok'emon Center to get checked out"

They all cheered. Rattata climbed to my shoulder and rested their while I returned the others clipping their pok'eballs to his belt he started off to Viridian City, two hours later we arrived at the entrance to the city.

A block into the city a yell of 'Stop'; stops me, I turn to see a women in a blue officers uniform running at me, she stops infront of me and gives me a glare.

"Where do you think your going with that Pok'emon! Did you steal it! you did; didn't you!" she starts ranting and acusing me, all the while Rattata is growling at the women, I calm him be scratching behind his ears (the secret spot) turning him into goo again.

I reach into my poket and grab my pok'edex and thrust it into the officers face stopping all her accusations.

"Aha! this'll prove it!" she opened Dexter and pressed some buttons

"**Hello I am Dexter I was programed by Professor Oak for Trainer Ash Ketchum I surve as a guide to help him during his journey if lost or stolen I can't be replaced" **It showed my picture in to screen as it talked.

I looked up at the women, with an accusing stare, her face got red with embaressment handing me Dexter she stuttered out a sorry and walked quickly away.

I shook my head and headed off to the Pok'emon Center, 'it is huge' I thought as Rattata and I entered the building.

'Not many people here this morning' I thought and walk to the nice looking nurse at the counter and smiled.

"Hello and good morning young man how may I help you" the nurse asked smiling.

"Well your alot better than that officer who flaged me down a block into the city, yelling at me and trying to accuse me of stealing my own pok'emon," Ash shook his head, at the confused look he got, "never mind could you check my pok'emon for me and make sure their healthy?"

"Of course that is my job I need your name so i know who to call when im done" she says and places a tray made for six pok'eballs.

I return Rattata and place my five pok'emon on the tray while answering "My names Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, im going to make a call if thats alright Nurse Joy".

"Oh it's quite alright Ash the video phones (VP) are over there now if you'll excuse me," she bowed slightly and headed of with his pok'emon.

Ash sighed and walked over to the VP and sat down switching it on and dailing his mom since she most likely is worried about him.

(Nothing different from anime)

After hanging up with his mother Ash called .

(Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call! Phone call!)

Professor Oak picked up the call and switched on the video feed, "Hello this is how can I help you?"

"Professor Oak it's me Ash!" Ash said amused at the droppy eyed professor.

"Oh Ash my boy how are you... and where are you calling from" the old professor asked taking a gulp of the life giving liquid, also known as 'coffee'.

"Im fine Professor, im in Viridian City my pok'emon are getting checked out by Nurse Joy." Ash said while eyeing the professors coffee knowing the old prof. wasn't as cohearent until his 4th cup.

"I see was the forest that tuff that it took 4 days to get through it? everyone else made it to the city on the first day"

"Their First day? huh, sounds about right, no prof. I didn't have much trouble, the only trouble i had was with Pikachu, the 4 days I stayed was for training my 4 other pok'emon."

"Ooo so you calt 3 other pok'emon besides Pikachu what are they?" the old Oak had a gleam in his eye that was hard to ignore, but he was able to pull through.

"I my first was a Rattata, I befriended it while tring to get Pikachu to listen to me, then I found Eevee and Teddiursa they were beat up possibly by that flock of Spearow, then theres Magikarp he's a little hard worker, he's one tuff fish."

"But Ash I thought you said you trained all 4 of your pok'emon, don't tell me you neglected Pikachu?." the Professor asked.

Ash stared at the old man slightly insulted, "Prof. I would not neglect any of my pok'emon on purpose. The second day of our training a tried to get Pikachu to train with us but rufused and even electricuted me when i tried to talk to him. So after an hour of pleading I just returned him to his ball and kept him their until the last day, I wasn't going to beg if he won't didn't wont to work."

"So I trained the others and then Rattata and I challenged him to a battle if I won he had to at least try to work with us, If he won I would release him if he wanted." Ash said looking down at Pikachus Pok'eball.

"I see so Pikachu won I take it" the Professor ask with a sad look.

"No he didn't" Ash saw the prof. give a confused look so Ash elabrated "Pikachu tried to Electricute me before I could tell him what would happen if either of us won, yelled a me and the rest of my pok'emon, what ever he said made the rest of my pok'emon really angry, (Eevee looked ready to Maim pikachu) then ran away, he didn't even look back professor, so I let him go, after I calmed everyone I decided to have my pok'emon relax and wait until this morning to see if he would come back, he didn't."

"I see what about his Pok'eball Ash what did you do to it?" the old man was saddened that pikachu would just leave like it did.

Ash held up said ball "I still have it professor I didn't really know what to do with it, so I kept it."

"Good, what do you wish to do my boy?"

"Im going to send you the ball for keeping for now, unless you want to keep it who knows pikachu could show up there for all we know."

"Well you are right so just place his ball on the transfer pad and it will transport it to me for now."

Ash nodded and did as he was told, then watch the ball dissapear "It arrived safely" Ash nodded.

They chatted for a while before Nurse Joy called him to collect his pok'emon.

Ash found out from the professor that there were many things he could get at the Pok'emon market that was held in Viridan every weekend, and suggested Ash cheak it out and that he might find himself something he my like.

Ash collected his Pok'emon and released Eevee from her ball so she could keep him company while he got there suplise for when they go through The Viridian Forest.

Ash got many looks going through the city with Eevee resting comfortably on his shoulder, manely from the females who insisted on trying to cuddle her, but they resisted the urge to approach after the first and last girl swiped Eevee from his stoulder.

Eevee maybe cute and calm, but she can be down right Vicous when taken from Ash.

Not that she was the only one that could be vicous, Ash chewed her out after Eevee was done with her. Everyones ears were ringing from the lecture he gave about snaching a persons pok'emon like a they owned it just so they can hold it. Everyone in a 3 block radious was sure he didn't even raise his voice.

That didn't make it any less terrifying.

Ash got done with his shopping without anymore hasile and even picked up a few books on different subject like, Breeding/Grooming tips, Messaging Pok'emon, and some others on different thing that calt his eye.

Ash went back to the PC (Pok'emon Center) booked a room for the night, took a shower, and crashed onto his bed with most of his pok'emon surrounding him. (All except Magikarp poor fishy doesn't get to snuggle..)

The Market was lucky enough the next day so when Ash awoke (To the sight of most of his pok'emon snuggling him like he was a teddy, with Teddiursa doing the same...) he got ready quickly enough then woke up his pok'emon.

After eating breakfest in the cafeteria he returned all but Eevee deciding she was calm enough for something like this then headed out for the Pok'emon Market.

-End Chapter-

HAHAHA! I embaressed Offercer Jenny! _Hilarious!_

Yes Ash is OC he's Smart and Calm but Hyper when Excited, and of course there are his pok'emon who will help him out with that... sometimes.

And of course Ash isn't going to let _Total Strangers _just run up and grab his precious pok'emon, especially when Eevee doesn't appreciates it (Read: She'll rip then appart, not alot of damage o\so she doesn't get Ash in trouble but enough to show she'll kick your sorry butt and leave proof of her victory over you)

Was thinking of a Shiny Pok'emon a _Fire Type. _I've seen a picture of a shiny Ninetales (Blueish-Gray with Blue tips on it's tales) *Dreamy Stare* I love it! *fangirl squel!*... (cough) yeah anyway there will be a shiny vulpix! (cause I just talked myself into it) but there will be more! So leave a comment about what your choice is, and i'll see about it...

And it can't just be a pok'emon whose color is slightly different like pikachu whose shade of yellow darkes slightly, I want a pok'emon Like...Like Zorua! A shiny Zoruas _Red _pattern is _Blue!,_ _BLUE! _ How Awesome is that! not to mention Zoroark! but thats for another time

And no _that_ Pikachu wont be coming back until later, but _Maybe_ I could be perswaded to place an odd Pichu into the bunch.

_Sneak Peek at the next Chapter _

So throw your hands into the air and get ready to catch it!

HERE IT COMES!

... OH MY FLIPPING GOSH... SOMEONE THREW A SNORELAX!

RUNNNNN!

BOOM!

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

...

Who threw a Snorelax!... and how the heck did they throw one..

*somewhere in the background*

(Snicker)

YOU DID IT!

(Uh-Oh)

GET BACK HERE NARUTO!

(Runs away... Quickly)

...

Ch.3 The Pok'emon Market and Meowth!

You are welcome to join, besides" he gances at his pok'emon "I don't think you could push them away if you tried" Ash chucked and picked up his pack searching through it.

He found what he was searching for a second later with a 'AHA' of victory he pulled out a...

_-There you have it, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for more-_

Until then

Nature-Sama


	3. Ch 3 The Pok'emon Market and Meowth!

**What im going to say to the people who gave me the awesome reviews!**

Im sorry im not going to say anything to the awesome people who reviews this time but next chapter I will.

I just got Internet (For the time Being!) YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

...

Ch.3 The Pok'emon Market and Meowth!

Ash arrived at the Pok'emon market that was set up around the City square their where stales lined around the square some simple games for the kids and pok'emon that were running around.

Ash thought for a moment then decided to have some fun with his pok'emon and so he called out his Teddiursa and Rattata to have some fun.

Ash picked up his Teddiursa and felt Rattata climb onto his left shoulder.

Ash and his pok'emon ended up at many of the pok'emon stales, getting some items to help on his journey of course the owners when gaga over his pok'emon especially Teddiursa, they would have cuddled his Eevee just as much if not more, if it weren't for the dark gleem in her eyes they saw the moment they reached for her.

They all quickly learned to stay there hands and pat the other two gentally after their trainer asked them in a sweet voice that could be nothing more than a comand, _"Could you please put my pok'emon down they are getting rather uncomfortable." _

Ash was a happy camper near the end of the day he had gotten many rare item that not many people see

Eevee had to have a plushie that looked like a Eevee though it was grayish, (why he didn't know.) (AN: Shiny! Eevee)

Teddiursa loved the sound a Soothe Bell made so I bought 7 one for us all and the last two 2 for our next team members.

Rattata odd little Rattata wanted an odd bandana that was black

I got myself an item called Mystic Water it was a saphire blue and it now hung around his neck with the soothe bell. (the soothe bell rested alittle above the Mystic Water)

Then there was the contest they had which lucky him he got first place and won a hole set of evolutionary stones from the Dawn Stone to the Moon Stone.

This was only a few of the thing he got from the market, A grooming set, and some other plushies he thought were cute. A paint set for pok'eballs, which he planed to use later.

'make that much later' thought as he turned to his Rattata catching the twich of his ear, and Eevees growl 'something is up'

"Guys what's going on?" Ash asked turning in the direction they were growling in, "Is it a pok'emon, is it in trouble?" they both gave a sharp nodd, "then lead the way quickly!." Ash said returning Teddiursa and Magikarp They stopped at the fountain to let him out) and quickly following his pok'emons fast pace.

They lead him to an alley where now even he could hear the shouting.

"..e failed because your weakness, unable to do a thing on you own! Worthless trash! I can't believe we gat stuck with you as a partner!" Beating could be heard throughout there speech and sobbing.

A mumbled sound, coughing and a resounding yell from the people ecoed in the alley

"Ha your so dang WORTHLESS you can't even beat a human!" Ash had; had enough at this point, and so had his pok'emon they were growling fearcly, And they wern't the only ones.

Ash ran into the alley when he heard them start again, the sight he saw made him even angrier, A poor young looking Meowth was getting kicked around by two people a women with long red hair and a man with short blue, (An: I hope I don't have to describe them) yelling just like he heard.

"Rattata! use Flame Wheel! get them away from that Meowth! Eevee use Quick Attack to get Meowth to me!" Ash ordered, and they imediatly responded jumping into action, Rattata using Flame Wheel to nock the two team rocket grunts far away from the unmoving little pok'emon, getting his own revenge for the cat pok'emon, Eevee quickly and carfuly snatched the cat placing it on her back and getting it back to their trainer.

"Vee!" she said low worried about to young Meowth but knew their trainer could and would take care of it, after makeing sure the young Meowth was safely in her trainers hands, she turned a fearce glare onto the two humans who put the little one in this state and growled.

Ash checked the Meowth to be sure it wasn't in imediate danger then held him close to keep him warm, Ash turned when he heard yelling from the two grunts more from the women than the man.

They were yelling at me for interfering, well im about to _interfear_ some more Ash calt them throwing out there pok'eballs and smirked the Koffing and Ekans looked weak, he stoped himself from checking them out on Dexter, the situation was dire and he had no time for it.

"Rattata, Eevee lets send them away! we have to get Meowth to Nurse Joy"

"Rat-ta/Vee-ee" they both agreed and got ready and to follow there trainers orders.

"You can't beat us you brat!" the women screeched "Ekans get that rat! use bite" the snake lunges for Rattata.

"Rattata let's burn him up, use Flame Wheel! Eevee use Iron Tail on that Koffing, being the weak pok'emon they are they went down quickly, both threw there 'opponents' back at their trainers " good job guys now use Flame Wheel one more time Rattata and Eevee use Swift, let's blow them away!"

Rattata and Eevee got a gleam in their eyes at the idea and quickly complied

As soon as the flames from Flame Wheel hit Koffings smoke...BOOM! blowing team rocket up in a firey explosion that was _very_ satisfiying for all of them.

Ash quickly call to his pok'emon and started to run to the Pok'emon Center. being careful not to move Meowth to much, in his frantic running he never noticed the young cats eyes watching everything from his arms, only going unconcious as they came in view of the center.

His thoughts just before he blacked out _'someone cares?'_ then he was out.

...

Ash was sitting on a bench the outside the operating room he was slightly upset... ok he was pissed, he just brought in Meowth and called Nurse joy when she got there she gasp and called for the Chansey to bring a gurney with was fine with him, he was happy he got the Meowth there to be cared for... it was a good day again, until Nurse Joy came back to yell at him for doing what those team rocket grunt did.

I yelled at her, mom will be mad, he knows she will be, but he didn't care at the moment, he was angry that the Nurse would accuse _him_ of doing something like _that_ to a pok'emon! Him! Ash scoffed 'shes as stupid as that officer', Ash petted his pok'emon to calm himself down "Vee/Raa" Ash glances down at the furry piles of purring goo he made his pok'emon.

Ash chuckled feeling much better and stoped the petting the now whining furry goo, "Hold on we have to tell Teddiursa that were okay, he's probably worried" Ash said and reached for his pok'eballs taking a second to stroke Magikarps pok'emon ball 'I'll have to tell him later' he grabbed Teddiursas ball and released him, telling him what happend earned a growl at the grunts but got a grin when we explained how they left.

Later on the in-surgery sign above the doors flicked off and Ash stood waiting for the doors to open, which didn't take long.

Ash glared at the embarassed Nurse as he asked about Meowth, "Meowth will be just fine he will need two days rest, hes got a fever so i'd like to keep him here for a day or so I can moniter him," Ash nodded and asked if he could see the cat, "Of course go right ahead he should be awake in and hour or so." Ash gave a sharp nodd and marched passed her with his pok'emon, just barely catching the soft whisper of "I really screwed up with him" Ash couldn't careless now what she thought 'she hasn't apologized yet for accusing me of something so horrible'.

Ash walked into Meowths room and watched as the Chansey finish making sure Meowth is comfortable then leave to tend to the other pok'emon.

Ash pulls up two comfortable looking chairs and sits in one while his pok'emon climb into the other, Ash smiles his day may have ended bad but at least he still has his pok'emon to lift his spirits.

Ash gazes at the young Meowth looking over his many bruses and cuts, carefully, then starts to stroke his ear to get the Meowth to relax ferther when he heard a whimper Ash whispers comforting words until Meowth calms, not knowing he was making his pok'emon drift off in a daze.

An Hour later Meowth wakes up to a page fliping and a soft bell and looks over at the sound to see Ash looking through one of his message books while petting Teddiura who was jingling his soothe bell every now and then he saw Eevee and Rattata who were cuddling the plushies they claimed (shiny Eevee plush and a Rattata plush) sleeping next to each other peacefully.

"Mmmm" Ash lowers his book so you could see his eyes (An: looking very much like a ero-sensei we all know) (coughKakashicough) anyway when Ash saw the little Meowth awake he put his book down and smiled at him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty do you feel better? the nurse said you had a bit of a fever" Ash said and check Meowths forehead taking the cooling cloth (that had gotten warm) off to check he dropped it into the ice water bowl a Chansey brought in earlier "It's still there but your only a bit warm so you should be fine in a bit." Ash reasured quietly and washed out the warm cloth making it cold again before placing it back on Meowths forehead getting a sigh from him.

Ash sat back down intending to read while waiting for Meowth to recover until a chocked out _"why?"_ made him drop his book and snap his head to the young Meowth only to see tears coming from his eyes near sobbing.

Ashes eyes soften and pushed his surprize for a later time, got up and hugged the young one, humming a soothing melody his mother used when he had nightmares, stroking the Meowths head and ears while he cried into his chest

After the tears came the talking he told Ash everything from why he hates Persian to why he joined Team Rocket to Meowsie his first love and of course how he could talk thanks to wanting to trying impress her.

It was getting late and Meowth was dozing off mentally and physically tired from the day talking and his injuries clutching Ashes sleeve like a life line, he gazed up at the trainer who smiled at him. he cleared his throut "Ash, can; can I travel with you? As your pok'emon, I wish to learn how to battle." Ash blinked in surprise then smiled "Of course you can Meowth You are welcome to join, besides" he gances at his pok'emon "I don't think you could push them away if you tried" Ash chucked and picked up his pack searching through it.

He found what he was searching for a second later with a 'AHA' of victory he pulled out a Meowth Plush and gave it to said cat. who took it with a curious look "We went to that market that was held today alot of the things we bought happen to be different kinds of plushies, this one is one of them, and as you can see getting a plush of your species is starting to be a tradition he said pointing at the three sleeping figures even Teddiursa had a plush.

"Now go to sleep Kitten you need it to get better and tommarow we'll make it official" Ash layed the very tired kitten back on the bed and covered him with a blanket, and watched him curl around the plush.

"I'll be here when you wake up Kitten sleep tight" Ash adds as he collects his 3 pok'emon and leaves to room after lowering the lights.

Ash walks to his room shrugging off his back pack after putting his pok'emon to bed and releasing Magikarp into the large tank that was along the wall so he could sleep outside his pok'eball. After retelling what happend the day before. Ash went to take a quick shower after dressing he went to bed.

The next day Ash awoke to being used as a giant teddy, with a chuckled he got dressed for the day and woke up his pok'emon and after feeding Magikarp and returning him to his ball he went with his pok'emon to the cafeteria to be fed he garbed some milk cartens and berries for Meowth.

Ash entered with his pok'emon just in time to see Meowth waking up. "Good morning kitten I brought you something to munch on" Ash said as he placed a tray with the berries an berry muffians and of course the cartens on Moo Moo Milk.

"Eat up Kitten, so the nurse can check you to see if your better or we need to wait another day." Ash said moving back to the seat he claimed yesterday

Meowths stomic growl and he gazed at the food before picking up a muffian and started to eat. "Thanks for the food Boss, it was great!" Meowth said drinking the last gulp of milk, all smiles.

Ash blinks at the boss comment but does say anything, scratching the kitten behind his ear he replied "Of course Kitten I was happy to do it".

The Nurse finished check Meowth with a careful eye, making sure not to miss anything, thanks to the long rest and care he recieved Meowth was as good as new nearly he was a bit tired and weak but he'll heal with a bit more of rest.

"He's all better but i would suggest one more day of rest before any training" The nurse informed twitching every now and then not looking into his eyes.

"I didn't plan to start his training until he was 100% better, Nurse Joy, is he well enough to come with me today while we walk around" Ash asked her in a cool voice.

"Yes he should be fine just don't push him to hard" then she left to tend to the front desk and the other pok'emon.

"Well Meowth your free to go" Ash said walking into Meowths room, his pok'emon cheered and he pulled out a empty pok'eball, "Meowth are you sure you want to come with us, if you do, know you'll have to train hard, it wont be easy." Ash said seriously while holding up the pok'eball.

"Of course Boss, I was the one that asked if I could, I plan to train hard, I wont dissapoint ya" Meowth said before touching the ball, _his _pok'eball, and turning into red energy and disapeared into the ball, it ding showing a capture.

Ash let him out and welcomed him to the team, of course his other pok'emon welcomed him too, with a dog pile... Cat pile? meh it was funny either way

And just like Rattata and Eevee, Meowth took to his shoulders but Rattata and Teddiursa didn't want to be smotherd like they were the day before so only Eevee and Meowth remained out.

Looking around he noticed alot of girls twiching while looking at his pok'emon, Ashes pace quicken until he got to the market then promptly ignored the annoying girls and looked around with his pok'emon not gettin much other that a charm he calt Meowth looking at, it looks exactly like the one on his head, he bought it and gave it to Meowth, he also saw a bunch of scrafs and bandanas that looked good.

Around lunch Ash had seen everything and went to a resterant that caters to human and pok'emon, they ate their fill then returned to their room at the pok'emon center to relax and so he could give baths and finally tryout the grooming supplise he bought.

To say they loved it would be an understatement.

Meowth had a hard time with the bath, having never liked getting wet (him being a cat and all) but Ash walked him through it and it turned out just fine, he even said he enjoyed it. Of course Magikarp had no problem with the warm water, neither did the others, Ash groomed Magikarp first since he was the easiest, shining his scales and putting him back in his tank.

Drying the four excited wet furry pokemon was less than easy, but got it done.

They were pracitcally purring at being brushed Meowth and Eevee enjoyed it the most. they were all practically shining at that point, of course getting a chance look at the messaging book he asked his pok'emon about it and where more than happy to comply with trying it out.

Oh they were loving it, they were puddles of goo once again, then they all relaxed for a while (i don't think they could get anymore relaxed, Ash decided to get out the pok'eball paint set, and try it out.

Starting with Rattatas ball he painted the top Purple and the bottom a light tan,** (setting it down to dry every time he added a color) **also putting his red eyes and his ears, then set it down to finish drying.

Next was Teddiursas which was simple, Painting it a light brown and a white creasent moon.

Eevees next, it was a bit darker brown but not much, I drew a little leaf, a cascade, a flame, a lightning bolt, a sun, and moon, and an Icicle, to show all the pok'emon she could evolve into.

Next was Meowths, I painted it cream on the top and light brown on the bottom, painting in his pale yellow charm.

Magikarps is last instead of orange I painted it blue and cream, blue on top and cream on the bottom and painted on white fins and Gyaradoses blue whiskers and of course the darker blue crown.

They all love it espeacilly Magikarp.

The day passed with not much else happing, Ash called the professor to talk and of course his mother, (who looked alittle lonely), Ash and his pok'emon had dinner, Ash went to buy more pok'eballs from the Pok'emart **(just in case)**

Ash sat in his room chating with his pok'emon they had just got back from eating dinner and remembered he never checked Meowth out on Dexter so he pulled out his trusty Pok'edex and scaned Meowth.

**Meowth: The Scratch Cat Pokémon**

**It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.**

**If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.**

**All it does is sleep during the daytime. At night, it patrols its territory with its eyes aglow.**

**Type: Normal**

**Nature: Naive**

**Sex: Male**

**Lvl. 10**

**Ability: Pickup**

**2nd Ability: Technician**

**Hidden Ability: Unnerve**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Fury Swipes, Hypnosis*.**

**(Note: Hypnosis is an egg move)**

"... Kitten did you know you could use Hypnosis?" Ash asked slightly bewilderd.

"... N-No Boss I had no idea..." It seems Meowth is surprised "Although it would explain how I got away from some pok'emon that have tried to hurt me before" he said hugging the Meowth plushie

"I guess were an odd family, Meowth knows a psycic type move while Rattata knows a Fire and Steel type move along with Eevee, don't worry Kitten i'll be teaching you all many of the same thing but also diferent" Ash smiled at the cat pok'emon then jumped up and decared "BedTime! we have an early morning ahead of us." Ash turned off the lights and jumped on to the bed, with his pok'emon scrambling to get a good spot to sleep, ending up in some childish wrestling.

Ending up falling asleep with good dreams and smiles.

_Sneak Peek at the next Chapter _

So throw your hands into the air and get ready to catch it!

HERE IT COMES!

...

Where the heck is it?

...

(Perverted Giggling) *Tick marks*

PERVY SAGE!

(Oh please Kami save me)

~_You've done it to yourself, don't get me involved, Good luck getting out of your torture Sage.~_

GOT YA YOU PERVERT! (Uses Replacement/Substitution Jutsu)

JARAIYA GET BACK HERE!

*gives chase*

...

Ch.4 Viridian Forest and Evolution!

"A Chanseys egg? Kitten do you know what it could be?" Ash asked

"No idea Boss, it could be anything alot of pok'emon give their eggs to a Chansey to be taken care of so it could be anything." Meowth said while looking over the egg in his trainers arms along with Eevee.

_-There you have it, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for more-_

Until then

Nature-Sama


	4. Ch 4 Viridian Forest and Evolution!

Some people have asked me to move the comments to the end so I did, you can scroll to the bottom to read them first or last if you left a comment.

...

Ch.4 Viridian Forest and Evolution!

Ash stood infront of the PC the next morning stretching with his newest travel companion, Meowth and Eevee, the two of them had decided to travel with him for the day, much to his happiness.

Ash placed the both of them on his shoulders and started for the entrance to the Viridian Forest only to be stopped by the Officer that flagged him down on his first day in the city, 'oh what now is she going to accuse me again?'.

Ash saw she was carrying some large clear tube with a blue egg with a black stripe going aroud the middle, in it, he watched as she held it out for him to take, Ash glares "what's with the egg officer are you going to accuse me of taking it along with my own pok'emon?" Ash says untrustworthy he watched as she flinched.

"No young man this is an apology from Nurse Joy, I also have something for you" Ash takes the egg case and watches as the officer pulls out a book and a pok'eball which surprised him, Ash takes the Pokeball and stares at it.

"Do you know what kind of pok'emon it is?" Ash asked curiously

The officer smiles "Sorry you will have to see for yourself but I will tell you couldn't catch it in this region." she winked at him.

"Okay so what about the egg? what is it? and were did it come from?" he asks

"That I don't know Nurse Joy says it can from one of her Chansey. Who came from a place called Rota here in Kanto. Her Chansey had it with her when she arrived last night" she says.

"A Chansey, and Rota? Kitten do you know what our egg could be?" Ash asked.

"No idea Boss, it could be anything alot of pok'emon give their eggs to a Chansey to be taken care of so it could be anything, as for Rota, never heard of it." Meowth said while looking over the egg in his trainers arms along with Eevee.

"H-he spoke! I-I mean he can talk!" The officer stuttered and Ash walked away before she could make a bigger scene, he clipped the mystery pok'eball to his belt deciding to look at it later.

Ash sets up his camp at midday in a clearing in Viridian Forest it had a large stream going through it, he set his egg down next to his sleeping bag near his tent, and Meowth and Eevee jumped down to check it out, they seemed to be curious about it, he released his other pok'emon to relax and held out his mystery pok'emons pok'eball.

"Everyone let's meet our new friend!" Ash calls and his pok'emon cheer and gather around.

Ash releases his new pok'emon and stared at it; it was white with a green helmet with red horns, it was looking around curiously when it met his gaze it quietly said "Raaaall!"

Ash tilted his head "now what are you?" Ash pulls out his pok'edex and scans his new pok'emon.

**Ralts: The Feeling Pok'emon**

**The horns on its head provide a strong power that enables it to sense people's emotions.**

**Type: Psychic**

**Nature: Quite**

**Sex: Male**

**Lvl. 12**

**Ability: Synchronize**

**2nd Ability: Trace**

**Hidden Ability: **

**Moves: Confusion, Growl, Double Team, Teleport, Shadow Sneak*, ThunderPunch***

**(Note: Shadow Sneak and ThunderPunch are egg moves)**

"A Feeling pok'emon? Ralts?" Ash asks getting the little pok'emons attention "Well hello Ralts it's nice to meet you" Ash greets the little green and white pok'emon.

"Ral!" Ralts looks around and then stares at Ash.

Ash smiles at the little pok'emon "Well lets get started with our training"

Ash puts Dexter away and sets his pok'emon to their exercises, as soon as it gets dark Ash calls it a day and builds a small fire and pulls out some sandwhiches, water bottles, pok'emon food, and berries, he's glad he had enough bowls for everyone.

After Ash ate he pulled out his egg and set to polishing it with a soft cloth, he could feel it humm happily, which surprised him but figured it was normal, he held if for a while after he finished rubbing it, he could tell it was happy even if it was only a tingle in his mind, it was the same with other pok'emon he could tell when they were happy, angry, sad, or even scared.

It was that way for every pok'emon he met, even pikachu for a bit but he felt like pikachu was blocking him and he wasn't sure why.

Ash placed his egg in the incubater (egg case) he felt it frown slightly as he places the lid on, and climbs into his sleeping bag, he touches the case "good night little one I hope you hatch soon, but not too soon", Ash snuggles into his sleeping bag when he felt happiness from the egg and felt his pok'emon surround him and crawl into the other side of the bag.

Meowth and Eevee in his arm and curled up next to his head, Ralts snuggled up next to him in the sleeping bag, Teddiursa was sleeping under his cover hugging his waist Rattata curled up at his feet and Magikarp slept in the stream as close as possible, Ash fell asleep touching the egg case contint with all his pok'emon.

~~Dream~~

Ash opened his eyes to see a grassy field he turned around and saw a small light purple figure with a darker purple tail sitting on a rock, Ash could feel the small one was sad, Ash walked over and tapped the figure, startling him, Ash smiled at him.

"Hello little one" Ash greets and watches the little purple pok'emon stare at him then a weird feeling traveled his body then rested in his head for a minute before the little pok'emon floated up and hugged him sobbing into his chest (Much like a certain kittten he knows).

"Were you what she ment when she said that someone would come?" the little purple pok'emon said which left Ash confused.

"Im sorry little one but who is she?" Ash asked

"Ah n-never mind it's not important" the little one said fidgiting

"Okay... well my name is Ash Ketchum it's nice to meet you" Ash greets the young pok'emon.

"Uh im Mewtwo" "Char!" "Bulba!" "Squirt-tal!" Ash looks around the rock and sees a Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle all three had strange patterns, they had tiger stripes, which looked cool but was strange for there species.

"T-these are my friends Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle" Mewtwo introdused nerviously.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" Ash nealt down and patted Charmander and Bulbasaur, then Squirtle, they all seem to relax a bit.

"Uh um would you play with us?" Mewtwo asks shyly and holds up a small blue ball it his paws.

"Sure but only if you have fun" Ash teases, Mewtwo smiles and everyone is soon running around catching the ball and running about.

They soon get tired and were laying on the grassy ground looking up at the stary sky "That was really fun Mewtwo, did you guys have fun?" Ash asks.

"Squirt!, Bulba!, Char!" "yes we had alot of fun Ash, c-could we play again sometime?" Mewtwo asks shyly.

Ash smiles softly "Of course we can Mewtwo I think it would be fun, maybe we could even play with my pok'emon so you could meet them too."

"Your other pok'emon? what are they?" Mewtwo tilts his head along with the other 3.

"Well..." Ash then explains his pok'emon and how he met them and how his Eevee reacted to being taken from him, which got a laugh from the starters.

He talked about how he met his Meowth, Team Rocket and how they hurt him, this upset the four.

He also talked about Pikachu and how it ran away, how he met his Eevee and Teddiursa, and his hard working Magikarp, and how he practically calt himself.

They weren't happy about what Pikachu did nor about what happend to Eevee and Teddiursa, they laught at his Magikarp.

He talked about how his Meowth, Teddiursa, and Eevee treat him like their dad which he was okay about, he noticed his new Ralts treating him the same.

He talked about his hopes for his egg to be happy and healthy and finally his dreams of meeting every pok'emon he could and becoming a Pok'emon Master.

"Hey Ash?" Mewtwo said "Yeah?" "I want to give you something" Mewtwo put his hands in front of him and concentrated, a blue ball apeared between them, the ball got brighter and brighter, soon Ash had to cover his eyes because of the brightness.

The light died down after a minute Ash looked and saw Mewtwo holding a large silver braclet with a large Shaphire in the middle and two purple carvings of Mewtwo flying to the Shaphire, (the Mewtwo tails touch in the back while in the front the Mewtwos hold the Shaphire making the ring, while the surround of the Shaphire and Mewtwos are silver.)

"Mewtwo it's beutiful... but are you sure I should?" Ash asks as Mewtwo puts the braclet around his neck making a chocker like necklace.

Soon Mewtwo floated back and looked at the necklace that sat neatly at the base of Ashes neck, it fit in with the silver Soothe bell and Mystic Water.

Ash felt a little girly and blushed embarassed.

"Ash do you promise never to take it off?" Mewtwo asked excited.

"Well I can't wear it all the time, I don't want it to be messed up or rust, but i'll wear it as much as I can," Ash scratches his head "But how did you get it on?"

"Oh don't worry about messing it up it can't be broken or even scratched as for taking it off... uh y-you can't take it off" Mewtwo stuttered unsure if that was okay or not.

"It can't?" Mewtwo shook his head "Can it going to be damaged in any way?" Mewtwo shook his head "Okay then I promise not to take it off, as long as I don't have to worry about it breaking, it will be fine" Ash said smiling.

Mewtwo stared in awe as Ash rubbed his head "Though I gotta say it feels a little girly, but it's fine"

Mewtwo smiles and Ash feels a pull on his mind then a sparkle of blue light and Ralts appears..

"Ralts what are you doing here?" Ash neals next to his psychic pok'emon.

Ralts turns to Mewtwo, who tenses up, ralts smiles at him and waves, "Ral".

Mewtwo floats to behind Ash, as Ash chuckles "Don't worry Mewtwo this is Ralts don't you remember I was talking about him along with the others"

"He is a friend?" Mewtwo askes "Yes he is, aren't you Ralts?"

Ralts nodded and points behind him and makes a shooing motion.

Ash tilts his head to the side, "It's time for you to wake up Ash, C-can we play again tomarrow?" Mewtwo askes shy once again.

"Of course Mewtwo, we can all play, you; me, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, we can all play again tomarrow night, though im not sure how".

"I'll take care of it!" Mewtwo says excitedly and Ash is suddenly hugged "bye Ash see you tonight!"

~~End Dream~~

Then he was waking up to Meowth shaking me.

"Boss you okay? You and the new guy were sleeping for a while you were worring everyone, also where did ja get the choker?" Meowth informs and asks.

"Yeah im fine Kitten," Ash says and scratches said kitten behind the ear "As for the choker I got it from a new friend." Ash sits up and picks up Ralts and shakes him softly, "Ralts it's time to wake up" Ralts wakes up and smiles at his trainer.

Ash gets up and goes about getting breakfest ready "Okay everyone Breakfest!" they all cheer and ran to eat.

When they were done Ash had them line up so he could set them to there training.

"Okay Eevee you are going to work on Shadow Ball, Ralts you can help her with that since Shadow Sneak is a ghost type move, and probably learn it yourself, I want you to work on your Confusion, lift some rocks of various sizes even from the stream, even more than one if you can, ok."

"Meowth, I saw in Dexter that you could learn a water type move called Water Pulse, because the first gym is a rock type gym we'll need a water type move so im counting on you."

Meowth looked nervious "Are you sure you wanna use me for a gym battle Boss?"

"Of course Meowth I believe in you; we all do, right?" Ash asked everyone they cheer incouragely "See we all believe in you Kitten so do your best" Ash patted his head, as Meowth tears up and then a fire could be seen in his eyes.

"Okay Boss im ready, how do we start!" Meowth looked excited and Ash chuckled.

Im not really sure but maybe Magikarp could help he is a water type when you can use control some water, I'll help you learn Water Pulse, so do your best Kitten"

"Rattata" Ash smiles as he watched the little mouse sit up straight "You will be learning Thunder Bolt, I want you to be able to lanch it, we'll work on aim and strengh." "Ratt-ta!" Magikarp work on your speed and power of your Tackle, and please see if you can help meowth with getting the feel of water type moves if you can" Magikarp gave a fishy salute.

"Teddiursa we will work on Headbutt and Fire Punch, so lets get to work you guys!" They cheer and rush off to different areas to start to work.

After an hour later Ash feels something crawling up his arms and back, while he polished his happily humming egg.

Ash not thinking anything of it 'most likely someone is playing a game' Ash smiles and places his egg in his lap and reaches up to pet his pok'emon he feels fine hairs on one and smoothe skin on the other, then he feels a spike and a smoothe pole sticking out of it.

Ash calmly places his egg in the incubater and pushed it slightly away "Rattata could you come here for a minute?" "Rat?" the little mouse turns to his trainer and freaks out "Ratta! Ratta!" Rattata sprints to his trainer seeing the poisonis pok'emon so close to his trainer unsettled him, but they seemed relaxed which confused him "Rattata use Flame Wheel quickly!" Ash said looking into his pok'emons eyes.

Rattata used his Flame Wheel nocking the four worms off his trainer nocking them out in one hit.

Ash looks at what was crawling on him, Ash pulls out his pok'edex and scans them.

**Caterpie: The Worm Pok'emon**

**It's feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenacously climbstrees to forage.**

**For protection, it releases a horrable stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies.**

**Weedle: The Hairy Bug Pok'emon**

**It's poison stinger is very powerful its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies.**

**It attacks using a two-inchpoison barbon its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats.**

Ash looks at the four pok'emon and remembers his mother and how she could be lonely all by herself Ash takes out four pok'eballs And captures them and watches them disapear, Ash calls to his pok'emon to stop and thanked Rattata for his help.

"Alright guys and girls I want to work on the new guys so I need four of you to go back to the Ranch with Professor Oak, but only until I get them up to speed, Meowth and Ralts can stay since they are also new to the group" Ash says and imediatly is jumped by Rattata, Teddiursa, and Eevee, Magikarp was splashing about.

They were all crying out and snuggling not wanting to go.

"Now, now, guys I want to train with the new guys for a while" Ash sees them about to protest and continues "Now here me out, you see my mom is at home, all alone and I was thinking of sending her one of the Caterpies and one of the Weedles, but I want to train them so they can protect my mom just in case something happens, plus my mom likes to garden so having a bug type with her would be helpful, but don't worry I will be calling you guys back maybe not at the same time because I can only have 6 pok'emon with me at a time, but I will see you again I promise." Ash smiled

"Now while your at the lab I want you all to work on what you need to, I also want you to talk to the other pok'emon there, they may have something to teach you.

Ash returns them after saying their goodbyes, then pulls out his pok'edex and presses the white button and switches out his four pok'emon and four red and white pok'eballs appear in their place, Ash releases his new pok'emon and gets to know then.

~2 weeks later~

Ash is standing in front of his pok'emon, his Beedrill could take on nearly all the pok'emon in the forest, along with his Butterfree they were very strong, and ready to fight well two of them were Ash had decided to send the female Beedrill and Butterfree to his mother since their not much of fighters.

Ash walks into the PC in Pewter City with Meowth on his shoulder and smiles at the Nurse Joy in the front behind the counter, Ash heads over to the VP and dials in his home phonewhile Meowth moves to sit in his lap, after a minute she picks up, the screen stays black.

"Hello Ketchum residents" his mom sounds lonely...

"Hey mom" Imediatly the screen lights up and he sees his moms smiling face.

"Ash my little boy! Where have you been young man!" His mother scolds, with a happy face.

"Well i've been doing something for you mom" Ash smiled

"For me?" "Yep!" Ash holds up two pok'eballs one was yellow with two black stripes and black intenne and a dark yellow honey comb with a Pink dot in the middle.

The other was dark purple on top and lite blue on the bottom with female Butterfree wings on the top with a pink dot on it.

"Ash?" Delia looked at the pok'eballs in question.

"These mom are your new pok'emon, their for you, im sending them to Profes... mom? are you there?" Ash looks at the screen and then his mother shoots back into view conpletely dressed and a giant grin.

"I'll be waiting at Professor Oaks, Ashy" then the screen went black, Ash chuckles and calls Oak labs.

"Hello this is Professor Oak speaking how may I help you" Professor Oak says tiredly

"Hey Professor, you sound tired" Ash says

"Ash my boy, it's good to see you safe, how may I hel-" "Professor where are my new pok'emon?" Delia interupts rushing into the room looking excited.

"Delia what are you talking about?" "Ah Professor I called Mom as soon as I got to Pewter City, I want to give mom two pok'emon I calt in Viridian Forest, I thought they would be perfect for mom. so im sending them to you" Ash places the Pok'eballs on the transporter and waits for the Professor to receive them, when he did, they were snatch from his hands.

The pok'emon where released from the pok'eballs and they started to flutter about, Delia saw hearts.

"A Beedrill and Butterfree? Well you sure know how to choose them Ash" Professor Oak chuckles As he watches Delia fawn over the bug types, then he notices something.

"Say Ash, is it me or do they look very well trained." Professor Oak asked

"Your right Professor Oak I trained them up to high levels but I found out they don't like to battle as much as there male brothers so I choose to send them to mom, she can have companions now since I thought she would be lonely, but they can also fight if they need too"

"Oh Ash I love them their so cute!" Delia gushed.

Ash laughed, "I knew you would love them mom, Butterfree, Beedrill, take good care of mom for me ok?" the to bug pok'emon salute Ash much to the Professors amusement.

"Now Prof-" "Boss! don't forget the others" Meowth intrupted.

"Of course not Kitten, I was just about to send everyone else and get Nuzleaf, Eevee, Magikarp, and Rattata." Ash said and scratched him behind the ear.

"Ash do you have a new friend with you?" Delia asked with Beedrill hovering behind and Butterfree resting on her head.

"Huh? new friend?" Ash looks around "I don't see anyone mom"

"But honey, I heard someone else, They called you boss." Delia said.

"Yes Ash I heard as well" Professor Oak comented

"Boss I think their talking about me" Meowth said standing up in Ashes lap so the two on the VP could get a look at him. Meowth waves at them "Hi their im Meowth!"

"He can talk!" the two shout wide eyed

"Boss did you not tell then about me?" Meowth asked

"Yes, I did but I don't think they belived me at the time" Ash said

"W-well we didn't but now we do, I can't believe you have a talking pok'emon! This is simply amazing!" Professor Oak stuttered and sounded excited

"Professor! Can I get my pok'emon first and talk later?" Ash pleaded, Prof. Oak gave a sheepish smile.

"Of course Ash, I sorry I got carried away, Which pok'emon did you want again?"

Ash smiles "Nuzleaf, Eevee, Magikarp, and Rattata"

"Alright Ash let me go get them, place the two pok'emon you want to send to me on the machine." Prof. Oak went off screen and Ash watched his mother coddle her new pok'emon.

Ash moves Meowth to his shoulder and takes out his other bug pok'emon pok'eballs but they have blue dots instead of pink, and his egg case.

He felt it humm happily, he put the case down and removed the egg, then the egg was cheering, Ash smiled.

He was getting better at sensing his pok'emon, especially his egg, Mewtwo thinks it has something to do with Aura. Mewtwo says he has alot of Aura.

'That reminds me i've got to cheak out the libery and see what they have on Aura, and Rota' Ash thinks then hears some noise on the VP, then 2 brown and one purple two black and pink and of course grey blurrs was shooting into view of the screen.

"Eee!" "Raat!" "Urrr!" "Whis!" "Bark!" "Hou!" "Snea!" Nuz!" "Pige!" his pok'emon shot to the VP and their faces where in the screen trying to nuzzle him out of it.

Ash laughs "Hey guys calm down, it's nice to see you too." Ash says

"Heys guys and gales alot of things happend while yous was aways!" Meowth says chuckling at what happend in the Viridian forest.

~~Flash back!~~

Ash was in the middle of training his pok'emon when a loud crash sounded throughout the forest, Ash looked too Meowth and ralts then recalled his four worm pok'emon, Meowth climbs to his shoulder and Ash picks up his Ralts and raced to the sound.

A black cargo plane had come down and it was filled with cages, Ash rushed to help, but Meowth stopped him.

"Boss look at the side" he did and saw it had a big red R on it, "Thats a Team Rocket plane!"

"Okay but we need to help the pok'emon on board but first we need to take care of the flames!, Meowth use Water Pulse! Ralts use Rain Dance!" his pok'emon got to work imediatly, putting out all the fires while Ash broke open the cages and carried the pokemon to safety, some of them where hurt and all of them were uncouncious, the plane hit a flock of bird pok'emon and a Pidgeottos wing was hurt baddly, Ash carried them as best as he could, back to his camp, he was lucky that Ralts new Teleport he was a big help with some of the pok'emon.

Ash searched for the last pok'emon on the plane all the cages were open except one, Ash quickly releases the pok'emon and was stopped by the formerly nocked out rocket grunts.

Ash released his four worms and the rockets laught until ash told his worms to use String Shot, all four surrounded the 3 rockets and covered them in their silky string tieing them up so they couldn't move one bit.

A light stopped Ash as he went close to the rockets, he looked over and saw his little worms had evolved much to his happiness, he congradulated them all then nocked the rocket out again.

Ash returned his pok'emon with a thanks, and then dragged the 3 rocket grunts out and tied them to a tree near the crash then had his Ralts teleport them back camp with Meowth and the mystery pok'emon.

A while later Ash had all the pok'emon cleaned and bandged and set out to finding out what they were, he pulls out his pok'edex.

**Nuzleaf: The Wily Pok'emon**

**It lives deep in the forests. With the leaf on its head, it makes a flute whose song makes listeners uneasy**

**Whismur: The Whisper Pok'emon **

**If it senses danger, it scares the foe by crying out with the volume of a jet-plane engine.**

**Poochyena: The Bite Pok'emon**

**It chases its prey untilthe victum becomes exhausted. However, it turns tail if the prey strikes back.**

**Houndour: The Dark Pok'emon**

**To corner prey. They check each other's location using barks that only they can understand.**

**Sneasel: The Sharp Claw Pok'emon**

**Vicious in nature, it drives PIDGEY from their nests and scavenges any leftovers it can find.**

**Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy.**

**Pidgeotto: The Bird Pok'emon**

**It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey. **

**It renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest.**

"So a Nuzleaf, Whismur, Houndour, Sneasel and a Pidgeotto that got hit by the plane, I hope they will be fine" Ash says and puts away Dexter.

"This'll be interesting huh Boss" Meowth askes

"It sure will Kitten" Ash says and sets Meowth to working on Iron Tail.

~~End FlashBack~~

Ash was laughing at his pok'emon as they explain what it was like at the lab.

Professor Oak stumbled into the room and had a paw print on his cheek looking beat up.

"Ah! Professor Oak what happend to you?" Ash asked comcerned

"Your Eevee, Houndor and Poocyena can be vicious especially when I mention your name" Professor Oak said, cleaning off the pawprint "Clearly your pok'emon care for you emensally" sweat drop at the screen that held Ash, the pok'emon were covering it.

_Sneak Peek at the next Chapter _

So throw your hands into the air and get ready to catch it!

HERE IT COMES!

...

DUCK AND COVER! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!

...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFF

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

...

NARUTO! DON'T PRACTICE YOUR FUINJUTSU HERE!

(Hehehe Sorry Nature-chan...Puppy eyes)

Here's some Ramen, Go blow up Pervy-Sage

YAYAY! runs to find said perv

damn blue puppy eyes... Kitsune eyes?

...meh...

...

Ch. 5 Extention and Brock!

They spotted Rattata and Eevee, then got identical mistivous grins nodding to each other with a glint in their eyes they slowly sunk under the water, silently swiming to the other pok'emon.

Ash and Nuzleaf then made a large splash! starting what they would later call Water Wars many wild pok'emon joined into the game, other Magikarp and some really playful Polliwags, and Staryu, even some Polliwhirls joined in on the fun.

I can arleady see some people yelling or loud typing at me about Mewtwo and Team Rocket... but I needed Nuzleaf for _something,_ adding the othe pok'emon was just because I wanted to, Whismur, is adorable and I love Exploud, I've always loved dog pok'emon so Ash gets two dog pok'emon if the happen to be dark types so be it, as for Sneasel... a fellow cat pok'emon for Meowth to chat with.

Beedrill and Butterfree for his mom Ash loves his mom, heck who doesn't love their mom, so he didn't want her to get lonely, and be well protected and _maybe_ she'll get more pok'emon along with her , you guys can give your favorite pok'emon for Delia and i'll choose a few to give her, if you all want.

PsychicAuraKing123: I didn't relize I was I did that until after I had already finished typing ch. 3 Eevee will evolve into ... so that will give him a different type, besides I like ... it was the hole reason I gave Ash Eevee so soon.

Elemental-Aura: Im not sure if Rattata will evolve or not but maybe I didn't like it when Ash didn't evolve some of his pok'emon, the St, Anne cruise? maybe, Ash doesn't know about Unova or the Kalos region so no Sylveon bow.

BlackLatios562 at your command: The Kitten thing... Ash is using it as a sort-of nickname, because of Meowths backgroud of rejection he uses the nickname to calm him and show he will be there for him... the fighting types... I believe i've taken care of that.

PokemonKeybladeAlchemistXIII: My bad I tend to do that, sorry no Sylveon this time around but you never know.

X-10-Z: Woah Loaded comment, And yeah no Misty, first off im not going to flame you (no worries there) As for the yaoi (dang) Who said he didn't see Ho-oh?, I just didn't put it in yet... Yeah I know he's girly so? I think it's funny (He was raised by his MOM) I already explained the 'Kitten thing'. Pikachu? no sorry but Pikachu will stay on Route 1, frustrating many trainers trying to catch him.

I hate Misty, so no problem as for the pairing no can do I like yaoi to much so no pairing for Ash, Im not doing this to increase word count, but to answer questions that someone asks, also someone else could have the same question, (I also don't want to message lots of people)

Lightningblade49: First off nice name. Kakashi is Awesome! sorry no Syther at the moment.

Crossdemond: Now you'll have to wait for the next chapter! YAY YOU!

_-There you have it, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for more-_

Until then

Nature-Sama


	5. Ch 5 Extention and Brock!

Ch. 5 Extention and Brock!

Ash chuckled at his pok'emon "Come on guys I need to talk to the Professor," his pok'emon whined, "Guys im having him send me some of you for training" this got their attention "Now why don't you all step back and let me talk to Professor Oak okay?" they cheered and quickly scrambled off the desk and got in a circle chatting with Butterfree and Beedrill, and playing.

"So Nuzleaf, Eevee, Magikarp, and Rattata, I got Magikarp here" the Professor holds up Magikarps ball, then pulls out Nuzleafs plain unpainted ball, along with Eevees and Rattatas, he quickly returns them to their balls and places them onto the transport pad.

"I got them Professor" Ash says with a smile and watches Poochyena hop onto the desk with Sneasel.

"Good, now about Meo-"*click* Ash blinks at the screen "Poochyena, he must have step on the end call button" Ash puts his egg back into the case and releases all his pok'emon other than Magikarp.

He is imediatly jumped by Eevee and Rattata, Nuzleaf is just laughing with Meowth who jumped off when they were released, Ralts covers his mouth with one of his hands smiling, then used confusion to lift the two pok'emon off their trainer and set them down next to him.

"Thanks Ralts" Ash gasps sitting up, "It's nice to see you too guys"

"Eee" "Raataa" they cheer and sat down near him, he picked up his egg case and stood.

"Okay guys we have to visit some places before we can go play and hang out"

"Where to boss?" Meowth asks calming down

"We're going to the library, I wanna check something out real quick" Ash puts his egg back into his bag, "Come on it's still early, so lets get going"

~~Skip~~

Ash walks into the local liberary with his pok'emon in their usual spots, Rattata on his head, and Meowth and Eevee on his shoulders, Nuzleaf walking beside him and Ralts in his arms.

Ash walked into a very old stone building near the edge of Pewter City next to the Museum. Ash chuckled at the looks he was getting from the librarian when he walked up to him "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find a book about Rota and anything about Aura?" Ash asked.

"Aura? I've read about it before, where was it again... Oh! just follow me i'll show you" The older man then led Ash up the stairs to the seconds floor to an older section, "Here we are this is the place, im sorry I can't be more help" the librarian says and smiles before leaving back to his post.

"Okay guys Im going to look around a bit so if you stay close you can play," his pok'emon cheer and Rattata, Nuzleaf, and Meowth run off, "Stay where I can see you!" "Eevee, Ralts aren't your going to go play to?" "Eee" "Raa" they shake their heads and look at the books around them "So you two wanna help me look?" they nodded and started looking, Ash smiled and started sciming through the old books.

3 hours later Ash was well informed about some ancient history, old pok'eball making and how the ancient people tamed pok'emon, and many, many things that were intresting but he didn't want to read, the old pok'eballs and how to tame pok'emon were read thoughrally in case he needed to use the skill.

Most of his pok'emon were resting and eating a snack, Ralts had stayed to continue to search for a book about Aura, until his stomic growled and Ash sent him to eat with everyone else.

Ash sighed and put the book he was skimming back and went to his pok'emon to rest for a moment, he dug his egg out and a few berry sandwhiches, he ate his sandwhiches quickly and then rubbed his egg clean with a soft cloth, which had the egg cheering at the touch, Ash smiled down at the egg.

30 minutes later Ash packed up the bowls and his egg and continued to search for the book, just as he was looking the librarian came around a bookcase, Excuse me, but I remembered were the book was, im sorry I sent you up here since this was were I last remembered it, but it was moved recently."

"Oh? that's okay, I learned some interesting things, but do you think I could see it?" Ash asked closing the book he was looking through.

"Absolutly, right this way!" the man says and leads Ash and his pok'emon down to the basement where there were tons of old, old books, "The books are over here, your lucky these books would have been boxed up and locked away forever if you didn't come by." he said and goes over and picks the books up "Here these are all three books on Aura, you can keep then since no one has ever checked them out or even looked at them as far as i've seen, which is why they are down here." the man hands the books over to Ash and then leads him back up to the ground floor.

"Are you sure I can keep the books?"

"Yes im sure, im also sure you need to go eat a fuller lunch" he said after hearing Ashs stomic growl.

"hehe maybe we should we have been here for a while, thanks for your help mister!, come on guys lets go get lunch" Ash says after packing the books into his back pack.

He walks away waving to the man.

He quickly walked to a restarant that caters to trainers and their pok'emon, they even had a tank for their water pok'emon, which Magikarp enjoyed emencely, after lunch Ash led his pok'emon to the PC and booked a room for the next week, then dropped his bulging back pack into his room and changed into swim trunks and pulled his pants over the trunks, and a grabbed a towel "Im going to need a bigger back pack, i'll go get one later' Ash thought and led his pok'emon out of his room, taking his egg with him, he'd learned his lesson with leaving it alone for any amout of time.

~~FlashBack!~~

Ash just got done checking on the pok'emon he rescued for the day, and has this pained lite crying sound in the back of his mind he ignored at the time because of the injured pok'emon needed his full attention, but now he decided to fallow the feeling, which led him to his egg, when he picked up his egg, the cry intensified "RIII!" went through his head nearly making him drop his egg, he fell onto his backside clutching the egg.

He hear his egg crying and got the feeling that it was upset, Ash hugs his egg close and rubs it humming litely trying to calm it, it works after a while then he talks to it telling the egg why he was gone for so long, he spends an hour and a half with the egg, holding it and cleaning it with a soft cloth, he didn't even notice his other pok'emon getting worried and trying to get his attention.

That was when his eyes were covered by his worm pok'emons String Shot.

~~End Flashback~~

The crying alone gave him a headace but the String Shot blinder left him tired from trying to get it off, that night he didn't get much sleep.

Ash went the the outskirts of Pewter city towards a water wheel house that he saw earlier, Ash walked over to the house and to the river, he frowned when he saw there was no water.

Ash spots a Pidgey preening itself on a branch in a tree near by, "Meowth could you go ask that Pidgey were we can find a river or lake."

"Sure thing Boss" Meowth runs off after a minute Meowth comes back the Pidgey following "Boss Pidgey said he'll lead us to a river near by" Meowth said.

"Really?" Ash looked to the tiny Pidgey who nodded with a chirp, then took off circling the group first then flying off in a random direction, Ash was led to a beutiful lake with a waterfall on the far side "Pidgey this... is Beutiful" Ash was stunned, he gapped for a minute before his egg pulsed gettin his attention along with the flash of light.

Ash looks down but it was normal, so he shrugs it off and turns to the Pidgey, "Thank you Pidgey here how about a snack for the help" Ash reached his pocket and pulled out a treat he made in the forest for his Pidgeotto, "Here I made this for my Pidgeotto im sure she wouldn't mind."

Pidgey tilts his head and hops forward takes the treat and eats it with a happy chirp, hopping around.

"Okay guys let's play!" Ash releases Magikarp into the lake, and takes off his shirt and pants, showing his blue swim shorts with a black pok'eball and black thick strips going up the sides, Rattata, Eevee, and Nuzleaf jump in joining Magikarp, while Meowth backed away a bit to stand next to Ralts.

Ash puts his egg close to the edge of the lake but far enough away so it doesn't fall in and turns to his cat pok'emon "Meowth? don't worry im not going to throw you in or anything, I just ask that you get your feet a little wet, i'll be right there with you okay," Ash bends down takes Meowths paw and slowly walks the cat pok'emon to the water, Meowth sits down with Ash and hessatently places his feet into the water, "their we go kitten, see it's not so bad", Ash slides into the lake and swims out a bit, "I'll be giving you all a bath tonight, i'll be grooming and messaging," Ash watches Meowths ear twitch at the thought of messaging and grooming, and frowned at the bath.

"Meowth since your up there i've got a job for you" Meowth perks up a bit "I want you to watch over my egg, if you do i'll make extra message time or extra grooming time, which ever you chose, for you." Ash swam up to the edge and rubbed Meowths charm smiling.

"Sure thing Boss, you go play, i'll watch after the egg, real good!" Ash chuckled at his enthusiasum and watched him quickly walk over to the egg case with Ralts who was sitting next to it, he saw Pidgey land next to Meowth and smiled.

He was splashed all of a sudden, when he turned around he saw his Nuzleaf swiming away laughing, "So that's how you wanna play huh?" Ash swam after his pok'emon, splashing him back, it went on back and forth between them, then they spotted Rattata and Eevee, then got identical mistivous grins nodding to each other with a glint in their eyes they slowly sunk under the water, silently swiming to the other pok'emon.

Ash and Nuzleaf then made a large splash! starting what they would later call Water Wars many wild pok'emon joined into the game, other Magikarp and some really playful Polliwags, and Staryu, even some Polliwhirls joined in on the fun.

The winner? Gyarados... yeah Magikarp evolved during the game, surprizing everyone when he shot out of the water, spouting small streams of water at his trainer with a large grin and happy eyes.

But that didn't mean the water war stopped, oh no! he only won because he was the biggest, he left Ash and the other pok'emon pouting.

"Alright, alright you win, Oh Mighty Serpent of the Water," Ash playfully bowed to Gyarados, who took on a regal look and gave a look that said 'Did you expect anything else?' which Ash chuckled at, "Well congraduations are in order, so Congraduations on evolving Gyarados!, lets check out what you can do before we turn in for the night" The sea serpent gave a gental roar in aproval, Ash went to his cloths and pulled out Dexter.

**Gyarados: The Atrocious Pok'emon**

**They say that during past strife, GYARADOS would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake.**

**Type: Water/Flying**

**Nature: Gentle**

**Sex: Male**

**Lvl. 20**

**Ability: Imtimidate**

**Moves" Tackle, Thrash, Bite, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Thunder Bolt.**

Ash whistled "Wow Gyarados you have some good moves, but i've got to wonder, where did you pick up Thunder Bolt?... oh well we shouldn't worry about it," Ash looked over his very large pok'emon and sweat dropped, "Im going to have to carry more pok'emon food with me, jut to feed you Gyarados" Gyarados leaned down so his face was near his trainer.

Gyarados purred when Ash began rubbing and scratching the serpents crown.

Then a shout sounded threw the clearing "Geodude use RockThrow!" Ash looks behind him and sees a largw rock coming towards him and his pok'emon, "Everyone dodge!" Ash yells and dives for his egg,

All his pok'emon jump off to the side while Gyarados uses one of his new attacks AquaTail to bat the boulder away from his trainer.

With an Angry roar Gyarados lanches a WaterPulse at the person who dared attack his precious trainer and friends, growling in satisfaction when the attacker and his pok'emon yelled, he looks to his trainer and sees him standing and checking his egg over looking for damage, his trainer is so caring, then he growls at the tree line, and at the one who dared do something to HIS kind trainer.

"Gyarados you were wonderful, thank you for protecting us" Ash said and rubbed his serpent, Gyarados purrs at the touch and praise, but growling again when the affender stumbled out to the trees, being chased by the Pidgey that helped him earlier.

"Ow!, Ow!, call him off, call him OFF!," the teen yelled covering his head from pidgeys pecks.

"Pidgey..." Pidgey stops his angered pecking and flys to the trainer he comed to like, landing next to Meowth he waits to see what happens next.

*Growl~* "Now, Now Gyarados im sure he has a reason" Ash says patting his Gyarados, watching the teen in front of him stand while robbing his most likely sore head.

"So why did you attack us, and who are you?" Ash asked glaring at the teen, he was terrifiying with his serpent backing him up.

"Let me introduce myelf before anyone gets hurt, Im Brock, I was out here looking for certain herbs when I spotted that Gyarados leaning down to you, I thought it was attacking you so I just threw out the only pok'emon I had in hopes to destract it so you could run away, but I see now it wasn't, I didn't know he was your pok'emon and im sorry for Attacking," Brock explained quickly and bowed, hoping the trainer didn't sic the Atrocious Pok'emon on him.

Ash eyes the teen, then looks to his Gyarados "What do you think Gyarados? Forgive and Forget, you give him another taste of your WaterPulse" Ash said with another glint in his eye, which his serpent calt and roared Splashing around silently gathering water into his mouth, Ash watched as Brock flinched at his question and then the roar he likely had a horrified look on his face.

But Ash and his pok'emon nearly died laughing when Brock was soaked and he screamed like a little girl and jumped 5 feet into the air.

"HAHAHAHA! you should've seen your FACE!, Ash fell over next to his egg clutching his stomic, all his pok'emon and the wild pok'emon doing the same, while Gyarados chuckled, he even felt his egg giggling, Ash calmed down and looked at the baffled teen "What you actually expected me to blast you to into the sky?" the teen blushed but didn't answer.

Ash looked at the sky "Hey Brock I gotta get back it's late and my pok'emon deserve a good grooming after todays hard playing, espeacially Meowth, who braved the waters edge today," Ash drys off only to be soaked again by his pok'emon shaking themselves dry, Ash drys himself again leaving the towel around his shoulders and returns all his pok'emon but Rattata who jumps to his shoulder, Ash turns to the water pok'emon "We had a great time playing with you all today, I hope we can play some time later as well" the wild pok'emon cheer and dive into the water off to parts of the lake unknown...

Ash picks up his cloths and egg and makes his way out to the city following Pidgey who agreed to show the way back, and an embarassed Brock following them.

Once they make it to the PC Brock gets a shock when he finds out the Pidgey wasn't Ashs but a wild pok'emon, Ash calt Pidgey when it expressed intrests in going with him which he agreed to.

Ash entered the PC and greeted Nurse Joy, "Hello Ash, it looks like you enjoyed yourself today you went swimming I see" she says then giggled, "You should go have a hot shower then come back down for dinner"

"Yes ma'am" Ash says the strode off to his room saying a goodnight to Brock who had entered to heal his Geodude after Gyarados' attack.

Ash entered his room and quickly released all but Gyarados "Okay guys, lets get you all groomed up, baths first!" Ash give a bath to all his pok'emon and himself, and coached Meowth through the bath, then moved onto the grooming part Brushing them slowly and they turned into purring goo once again.

"Okay guys im going to hold off on the message until after we eat" Ash says which had them whinning "Now, now it's already getting late, and I don't know about you all but i'd like somthing to eat" his stomic growled, showing he was serious.

The pok'emon laughed and went to the door, Ash led them to the cafiteria holding his egg case and set about fixing his pok'emon some bowls and a large one for his Gyarados before sending him out for dinner, which was enjoyed.

After Gyarados finished Ash returned him saying goodnight, Ash led his full pok'emon back to his room, he set his egg case down and went about their well deserved messages they were purring puddles again but each was slowly falling asleep after he finished his message Meowth was last getting the longest message before he was out and off to dream land.

Ash placed each of his pok'emon onto one side of the full bed and covered them up after giving them their plushes, then went about polishing his egg until it shined, he rubbed his eyes and put his egg into the case and put it onto the headboard and crawled into his bed turning off the low lamp on the side table, he curled up and went to sleep.

~~Two Hours later~~

9:30p.m.

An urgent nock woke Ash up, he walked to the door and opened it "Nurse Joy? Is something wrong?"

She looked nervious and hurried "Well im not sure, Professor Oak called for you, a minute ago and he said it was an emergency something about your pok'emon" She said heasanatly

If Ash wasn't awake before he was now, "Hold on i'll be right back" Ash quickly grabs his egg case and quickly goes back to the door were the waiting nurse is, PJs and all he followed the nurse to a VP in the lobby "Professor Oak! What happened? Are my pok'emon okay? Are any of them hurt?" Ash shots off questions looking at the screen.

"Ash, Ash! calm down none of them are hurt, but their driving me bonkers! your Poochyena, and Houndour are howling and your Sneasel is being just a menious, your Whismur is thankfully not so bad, it seems not to want to get into anything and is quite alot, Pidgeotto and your new Pidgey are getting along fine those three arn't so bad."

"It's your Poochyena, Houndour, and Sneasel!" Ash sweat drops at the Professor.

"Professor Oak they are dark types, didn't you say they are more active at night than during the night? and that they get more miscivious at night?" Ash asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning, he could feel his egg doing the same.

He was playing with Mewtwo and the starters when Nurse joy woke him up, Ash grumbled, Professor did you wake me up just so you could complain?" A dark presionce surrounded Ash when the Professor said nothing.

"W-well, I-I, maybe?" the Professor new he forgot something when he was making the call, Ash is known for being practically evil when woke up without a reason, even his grandson Gary doesn't tempted it, on threat of his life.

_**"Professor why did you have Nurse Joy **__**wake**__** me up?"**_ Ash said, the old professor gulped he'd done it now, the demon voice was out and the glint in the boys eyes that ment pain if not given the right answer.

"I-I called to see if I c-could transfer them to you for keeping, I would extend you carry number to 10 for now at least, so just place you pok'edex into the slot below the monitor and i'll do the rest."

Ash shoves his pok'edex into the slot, he closes his eyes for a minute and then shoots his eyes open when Professor Oak says he is done, the Professor quickly sends Ash his dark types, "There now g-good night Ash" Ash gives a sharp nod and presses the off button, his dark aura not leaving until he's snuggled under his covers with his happy dark types, and his egg back in it's place on the head board.

~~Next Morning~~

Ash woke up at around noon to his Poochyena licking his face whining, Ash groaned, "Poochyena you know I had a long night, what is it?" Ash said picking up the gray and black puppy, holding him above him for a minute, Ash sighs "Okay just let me get dressed and we'll go get something to eat."

Ash quickly got dressed and went to get some food with his pok'emon, some people in the cafiteria nearly had a heart attack when Ash let his Gyarados out to eat, Ash was not in a good mood that morning so he glared at them that shut them up quickly

Ash yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly, Rattata nudged his leg with a worried look "Sorry Rattata im just a bit irritated and tired, that's all, all I need is some more food and myabe a shower and i'll be good again," Ash smiles at his little mouse.

He and his pok'emon quickly finish eating and Ash returned all but Poochyena and Houndour, they walked beside him, on either side, looking like bobyguards, he quickly takes a shower and wakes up and gets ready for the day.

"Aa much better!" Ash picks up his egg from where he left it, he could hear it giggle, he then walks out of his room and the PC, passing a smiling Nurse Joy. 'I should call mom and tell her Professor Oak woke me up, I wonder if he's hidden himself yet' Ash thought with a smirk on his face.

Ash walked into the clearing with the lake, his puppy pok'emon looking around Ash released his pok'emon, Gyarados gave a gental roar, while all his pok'emon crouded around the side of the lake near the serpent, while his dark types look on in awe they didn't think the little fish they got to know evolved into this impressive serpent.

"Okay everyone it time to train!" his pok'emon cheer and line up.

"Okay everyone lets work on your speed..." Ash started Training his pok'mon and caring for his egg, which flashed acasionally until the 4th day of training when Brock showed up again.

Ash and Brock were chatting about grooming technquies and Ashs egg, but if Brock got to close Gyarados would roar and smash his tail at the teen growling at him.

Ash chuckled at Brocks lastest attempt at looking at his egg, Brock sits off to the side tears streaming down his face which had Ash chuckling at him, as the teen grumbles about crazy protective pok'emon and their insane trainers.

And the next day, it happend.

His egg hatched.

Here's the next chapter, yeah Gyarados is a sweet heart, and very protective, but the question is... Who am I using for the Gym battle?

Also don't forget to comment about what pok'emon Delia should get from Ash, im thinking a grass type or a water type... or both.

_-There you have it, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for more-_

Until then

Nature-Sama


End file.
